


Animal Crossing: Trigger Happy Havoc

by Femalesonicexe



Series: Animal Crossing Danganronpa [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, どうぶつの森 | Animal Crossing Series
Genre: Execution, Murder, Murder Mystery, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:35:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 18
Words: 12,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24312862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Femalesonicexe/pseuds/Femalesonicexe
Summary: Murabito, the Ultimate Mayor, and 15 other villagers are invited to a tropical vacation on Hope peaks Island. However, things take a turn when villagers began to be murdered left and right. It's up to Murabito to find out who is the mastermind behind all this. Based off the Danganronpa series.
Relationships: Jack | Raymond/Jun | Marshal
Series: Animal Crossing Danganronpa [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1782523
Comments: 8
Kudos: 30





	1. Chapter 1

An Island Getaway? Who wouldn't want that? Murabito, along with a few other people, were selected for a chance to live on the Island of Hope Peaks. They were selected because of their Ultimate talents. Murabito was the Ultimate Mayor. He was excited to know what everyone else's Ultimate was.  
Upon arriving on the Island, he was greeted by a group of people talking. There were some cats, squirrels, an Eagle, a rabbit, and a few other characters. Murabito decided to go talk to the others.  
"Hey you" A cat spoke up. The cat had gray fur, a yellow patch in the front of his face, and he was wearing glasses and a suit.  
"Me?" Murabito asked.  
"Yes you. Are you a part of this Island getaway too?" The cat asked.  
"Yes. I am Murabito, the Ultimate Mayor" Murabito said.  
"Nice to meet you. I'm Raymond, the Ultimate Fashion Designer" The cat introduced itself. A white squirrel walked up to Raymond.  
"Raymond dear, who is that, sulky?" The squirrel said.  
"That's Murabito, the Ultimate Mayor," Raymond said. The squirrel turned to Murabito.  
"Nice to meet you. I'm Marshal, the Ultimate Barista" The squirrel said. A few more animals joined the conversation. There was another cat but this one was a female, a rabbit, and an Eagle.  
"Oh are we introducing each other?" The eagle said. "I'm Apollo, the Ultimate Motorcyclist"  
"I'm Rosie, the Ultimate Popstar" The female cat said.  
"I'm Dotty, the Ultimate Astronaut" The bunny said. Eventually we get introduced to the rest of the cast: A hedgehog named Mabel who was the Ultimate Tailor, a penguin named Iggly who was the Ultimate Athlete, a squirrel named Agent S who was the Ultimate Superhero, another female cat named Monique who was the Ultimate Model, A mole named Mr Resetti who was the Ultimate Construction Worker, a rhino named Merengue who was the Ultimate Baker, another male cat named Rover who was the Ultimate Conductor, and two owl siblings named Blathers and Celeste. Celeste was the Ultimate Astronomer and Blathers was the Ultimate Curator.  
After everyone was introduced, a voice came up on the intercom.  
"Everyone, please meet at the center of the Island for the opening ceremony" The voice said. The gang quickly made it to the center of the island, where they were greeted by a raccoon and a Shin Tzu.  
"Greetings everyone, welcome to Hope Peaks Island. Sponsored by Nook Inc. I am Tom Nook and this is my assistant Isabelle." Tom Nook said.  
"Hello everyone. I hope you all enjoy this island getaway" Isabelle said.  
"Yes yes, Welcome to the Island Getaway. You were chosen because you are all the best of the best. And we would like to congratulate you for your Ultimate Talents. This Island is yours to relax and have fun" Tom Nook said. Everyone applauded.  
"We have created a special housing for everyone. They can be found on the other side of the island. I hope you all enjoy your time here on Hope Peaks Island" Tom Nook said. "That's all from me. See you in the morning everyone" Everyone applauded.  
In the cabana that was provided for the residents, Murabito was in his room when suddenly he heard a knock on his door. He goes to answer it. It was Mr Resetti.  
"Hey buddy, I know this is weird but could we switch rooms tonight?" Mr Resetti said.  
"Why? What's going on?" Murabito said.  
"Well you see, I have a strange feeling that something bad is gonna happen to me. I feel as if someone will try to kill me tonight" Mr Resetti said.  
"I see. Well, I guess that's fine. But just for tonight, okay?" Murabito said. Mr Resetti nodded. Once Murabito made it to Resetti's room, Murabito plopped down on the bed and quickly went asleep. Infact, he slept so fast that he couldn't hear the sound of someone breaking into one of the rooms.


	2. A body has been discovered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And so begins the murder game

The Next Day, the gang met up at the main lobby for breakfast. The villagers ate their food and chatted as they waited for everyone to arrive so they could explore the island together.  
"So… what if it was blue?" Raymond said to Monique.   
"Blue?! That's so last season. I believe it should be red. It brings out my eyes" Monique said.   
"For the last time, the sweater isn't for you, it's for Marshal" Raymond said. Murabito comes into the lobby, yawning.  
"Oh hey Murabito," Raymond said.  
"Hey everyone, how did everyone sleep?" Murabito said.  
"I slept good, waddler. I think I did push ups in my sleep" Iggly said flexing. Everyone just slightly looked away from the penguin.  
"Oh I slept fine, silly" Rosie said. "Minus the fact that Dotty came into my room in the middle of the night because she heard a house"  
"Hey, where's Resetti?" Apollo said. Murabito turned to see that Mr Resetti was no one in the room.  
"Huh that's weird. Maybe he overslept" Murabito said. "I better go see if he's alright."  
As Murabito made his way to his room, he noticed that the door had been forcefully opened. The knob and lock on the door had been destroyed.  
"That's weird," Murabito said. "Who got in? Maybe Resetti got locked out"  
Murabito opened the door to find that the room had been trashed. The bed was messy, the lamp was knocked over, and a flower vase was shattered on the ground.  
"Resetti?" Murabito called out. No reply. Murabito realized that the bathroom door was slightly opened. Maybe Resetti was in there.  
When Murabito opened the door, he witnessed an unbelievable sight:  
Resetti was on the floor, blood was leaking out of him. In his chest, there was a pickaxe lodged in there. Next to him was a broken axe and blood was splattered all over the walls. Murabito screamed at the sight, catching the attention of everyone.   
Everyone was in the bathroom at this point, freaking out over the dead body. Some of them were crying. They soon heard a chime coming from the intercoms.  
"Oh I forgot to tell you" Tom Nook said through the intercoms. "This isn't an ordinary Island Getaway, this a Murder spree. One of you is the killer and will make it out of this Island a love by killing all of you until they are the only one left. Your job is to find out who the killer is. Once the killer is revealed, they will be executed and you will all be safe. For now" Everyone was in a state of shock. A murder game? They didn't sign up for this, they just wanted to relax on an island for a few weeks.  
"After a certain amount of time, which you may use however you like, we will begin the very first Hope's Peak Island Trial" Tom Nook said before signing off.  
\----------------------15 ISLANDERS REMAIN----------  
Victim: Mr Don Resetti  
Cause of Death: attacked by a flimsy axe and stabbed by a pickaxe  
Found: inside Murabito's room.  
The gang were very quick to point fingers at Murabito, since Resetti was found in his room.  
"Wait, why do you guys think I did it?" Murabito asked.  
"Because he was found in your room, pfft" Monique said. "You must've lead him in so you could kill him"  
"No, I let him stay in my room because-"  
"Oh so you admit it," Rover said.  
"No you guys i-"  
"Time's up," Tom Nook said through the intercoms. "It's Island Trial Time. Meet me at the center of the island so we can begin" Everyone glared at Murabito before leaving.  
"I have to prove that I wasn't the one who killed Resetti," Murabito said. As he started at the crime scene. He took note of certain things: the flimsy axe, the pickaxe, and the blood on the wall which has a random string of letters and numbers on it.   
"This could be useful for the trial" Murabito "but what does R073R mean?"


	3. First Island Trial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The First Island Trial begins

As everyone makes it to the center of the island, they are greeted by a bunch of podiums in a circle, one of them has a framed photo of Resetti on it. Tom Nook was already there, sitting on a throne.  
"Welcome to the First Island Trail. You will use your agreements and facts to find out who the killer is. At the end of the trial, we will all vote on who we think it is. If you guess correctly, the killer will be punished and everyone else will stay alive. Guess incorrectly however, and everyone except the killer will be punished" Tom Nook said. "Now then, let us begin the trial, yes yes"  
"Now hold on" Rosie said. "What's with the Picture?"  
"I didn't want Resetti to miss the trail, yes yes. I'm sure he wouldn't want to miss out on finding out who the murderer is" Tom Nook "Now, no more questions"  
BEGIN TRIAL  
"We don't even need this trial," Monique said. "We obviously know it's Murabito. He lured Resetti to his room and pulled an axe on him. Then he stabbed him with the pickaxe to finish the job."  
Murabito had to think fast. He didn't want to be accused of the crime and cost everyone their lives. He needed a counter argument. Then it hit him.  
"NO, THAT'S WRONG" Murabito shouted. "Resetti came to me last night because he felt like he wasn't safe in his room. As if someone was planning to kill him. I let him switch rooms with me because I knew for a fact that my room would be difficult to get in"  
"How so?" Apollo asked.  
"Because the lock on my door doesn't work. Once it's locked, it stays locked." Murabito said.  
"My lock doesn't work either" Marshal said. "What's your point, sulky?"  
"The killer didn't know about the lock and got the surprise of their life when the door didn't open so they pulled out their flimsy axe and broke the door," Murabito said.  
"But flimsy axes don't do that much damage," Rover said.  
"Yeah. They're only good for collecting wood from trees without knocking the whole tree down" Raymond said.  
"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE" Murabito said. "The axe may not have broken the door but it did enough damage to weaken the door. Then the killer used their bare hands to kick down the door"  
"YOU'RE RIGHT" Agent S said. "Murabito makes a good point. The flimsy axe only weakens the tree so you can use a regular axe later to compete destroy the tree"  
"OF COURSE" Mabel said. "That must be what the pickaxe is for"  
"But what about the blood on the walls?" Merengue said. "There were some letters on the wall"  
"OF COURSE" Rosie said. "I think it said like R073R…"  
"I don't remember there being any letters." Rover said. "It was just a random string of numbers."  
"Maybe if we can decipher the numbers, we can find out who really is the killer," Dotty said.  
"Let's see…" Murabito said. "R… 0...7…"  
"THAT'S IT!"  
CLOSING ARGUMENT  
"The one who killed Resetti, was none other than……ROVER" Murabito said. "And I know exactly how you did it"  
Everyone gasps.  
"Now hold just a second," Rover said. "What makes you think I'm the murderer? The letters could spell Mayor for all we know"  
"Well you see.." Murabito said. "The killer used the flimsy axe to hack at the door, after the door refused to open, they kicked down the door, startling Resetti. The killer then chased Resetti around the room, destroying it in the process. Then, the killer cornered Resetti in the bathroom and began to hack at him. However the flimsy axe broke in the process so the killer picked up the pickaxe and finished the job. Isn't that right, Rover?"  
"Well…i….. Uh.." Rover said. All eyes were on him.  
"OKAY I CONFESS. I killed Resetti" Rover said. Everyone gasped.   
"But why?" Dotty said.  
"I knew something was going on. I didn't mean to. He was gonna kill me. I needed to defend myself… right?" Rover said. Everyone looked at Rover with disappointment.  
"Well then" Tom Nook said. "I guess it's voting time. Submit your votes to see who you think is the murderer, yes yes."  
"I can't believe we thought Murabito was the killer," Monique said. "We could've died"  
"We're terribly sorry Murabito," Rosie said.  
"It's alright," Murabito said. Everyone turned in their votes.  
"Now let's see the Results" Tom Nook said. He pressed a button and a pachinko like screen appeared, spinning around. Eventually, the three slots stopped to reveal Rover.  
"Oh no!" Rover said.  
"Rover, we trusted you…" Merengue said. "We thought you were our friend."  
"Listen everyone. I didn't mean it. This is all baloney. You are all gonna die" Rover said.  
"Now then, I've prepared a special punishment for Rover, the Ultimate Conductor" Tom Nook said.  
"NO, Please. I just wanted to travel the world. And I wanted to take you all with me. We could've gone to the most beautiful places" Rover said.  
"Let's give it everything we got. It's punishment time!" Tom Nook said.  
"NOOOOOOO" Rover said.


	4. Rover's Execution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rover's gets punished/the very next day

ROVER HAS BEEN FOUND GUILTY!   
TIME FOR THE PUNISHMENT!  
Rover frightfully stares at everyone. Suddenly a robot arm appears and grabs Rover by the neck. He is immediately pulled away from the group into a door. He is then dragged across a very long hall, occasionally hitting the walls. He gets chained to the front of a locomotive.   
CLIFF HANGER: ULTIMATE CONDUCTOR ROVER'S EXECUTION  
The train slowly begins to go forward, gradually picking up speed. Tom Nook, conducting the train, continues to put coal into the furnace, causing it to go faster and faster. The train began to head for the end of a cliff, Rover began to sweat profusely. The train kept faster and faster until eventually the train made it towards the end of the cliff. Tom Nook jumps out of the locomotive at the last second as the whole train falls off the cliff, with Rover still intact. There was silence before an explosion could be heard at the bottom of the cliff.  
Everyone, at the top of the cliff, looked at the bottom of the cliff in terror. Who knew these punishments were going to get so intense?  
\---------------14 ISLANDERS REMAIN--------------  
Murderer: Rover, the Ultimate Conductor  
Execution: Cliff Hanger  
The next day, Tom Nook called for everyone to meet at the center of the Island. Everyone was still shaking up from last night's execution.  
"Welcome to Day 2 of your Island paradise, yes yes" Tom Nook said. "Today I've prepared a special challenge for you"  
"What could it be now? Are you gonna kill more people?" Raymond said.  
"I wanna go home!" Merengue cried.  
"Now now everyone. This isn't over until the killing stops" Tom Nook says. "As for your challenge, I have composed these letters for you" He holds up a stack of letters, each with someone's name.  
"And it involves embarrassing yourselves" Tom Nook said. He threw the papers in the air and everyone grabbed the letter that had their name on it.  
"Oh my gosh!" Rosie said reading her letter.  
"How did he know?" Agent S said.  
"This is so not cool," Dotty said.  
"By the end of today, everyone's secret will be revealed. Except for the killer. Now, who would be willing to kill for their secret, hm?" Tom Nook said.  
Murabito stared at his letter. It read "Murabito called his teacher 'Mom' once". Imagine how embarrassing that would be if anyone found out. But he wasn't willing to kill anyone to keep his secret a secret. He was sure the others had even more embarrassing secrets to hide.  
That night, Raymond and Marshal were cuddling in their room.  
"Raymond dear, I'm scared" Marshal said. "What if we don't make it out alive? Or what if one of us dies? I can't live without you!"  
"I'll protect you, I swear," Raymond said. "As your boyfriend, I will make sure no one goes near you. Then we can escape this thing together"  
"But what if our secret gets revealed?" Marshal said. "It could ruin us. It could ruin me. And then people will kill me."  
"I won't let them kill you, crisp," Raymond said. "I will be the murderer if I have to. You can count on me, okay?"  
"Okay…" Marshal said. And with that, the two drifted off to sleep.  
In the morning, Marshal woke up to find that Raymond was no longer in bed with him. He just assumed that Raymond went to get breakfast early. But why didn't he wake him up?  
Marshal went to the lobby and saw the rest of the villagers having breakfast and chatting.  
"Hey, has anyone seen Raymond?" Marshal said.  
"No darling," Monique said.  
"Wasn't he sleeping with you in your room?" Apollo asked.  
"He was, but I woke up and he was gone," Marshal said. Murabito stood up.  
"Well, we should see where he is," Murabito said. "Maybe he passed out in the bathroom or something" Murabito stood and he and Marshal left the lobby.


	5. Another Body is Found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marshal and Murabito investgated the lockers

As Murabito and Marshal walked down the hallway, they were having a conversation to pass the time.  
"So, how long have you and Raymond been dating?" Murabito said.  
"For about a year and a half now. We met one day when Raymond crashed into me while carrying papers down the street. I helped him pick up the papers and we introduced ourselves. We immediately became friends and we would hang out everyday. One day, he came to me and confessed that he had feelings for me. Then we started dating. I love my RayRay very much and I just wanted to relax and spend some time together on this Island Vacation. Then we'll move back to the city and get married or something " Marshal said. At this point, there were tears in his eyes.  
"Don't worry Marshal," Murabito said. "We will find Raymond and he'll be okay. And if he isn't, you just need to stay calm"  
"But I can't stay calm, I just want my RayRay!" Marshal said, full on bawling at this point. Murabito could only hug him as he cried.  
Eventually they made it to the locker rooms. Murabito opened the door to find out it was locked. Tom Nook appears on the intercom.  
"Oh I should probably unlock the doors, yes yes?" Tom Nook said. He signs off and the sound of a door unlocking can be heard.  
Murabito opened the door to find.  
Nothing. The boy's locker room was empty and looked perfectly fine.  
"That's… strange," Murabito said. "I felt like we would find something here. Let's check the girl's locker room."  
"The girls locker room?" Marshal said in shock. "But wouldn't that be weird? Are we even allowed to go in there?"  
"I'll allow it…. For now" Tom Nook said through the intercoms. Murabito and Marshal just started at each before leaving the boy's locker room.  
They open the door to the girl's locker room, where it is pitch black.  
"Where's the light switch?" Murabito said. He felt the wall until he felt the switch. He turns it on and what he saw next shocked the two:  
There were a couple of boxes in the center of the room, all stained and leaking blood. One of the boxes was open and you could see Raymond's head inside the box. Marshal froze at the sight.  
"R… Raymond?" Murabito said. He then hears the sounds of whimpering. Murabito rushes to Marshal.  
"Marshal… . Marshal… Stay calm-" Murabito said, trying to console him. Marshal pushed Murabito away, fell to his knees, and just let it all out.  
"RAYRAAAAAAY" Marshal cried. He was letting all his sadness pour out. His boyfriend was dead and his body was right in front of him. The man he loved so dearly, was gone.  
Marshal's grief could be heard echoing through the cabana. This caught the attention of everyone in the main hall.  
\---------------13 ISLANDERS REMAIN--------------  
Victim: Raymond, the Ultimate Fashion Designer  
Cause of Death: Killed, ripped apart, and placed into boxes.  
Found: Girl's locker room.  
Marshal was being consoled by all the girls while the boys investigated the crime scene.  
"Who would put Raymond in these boxes after murdering him?" Apollo said shifting through the boxes. "Each box has a piece of Raymond inside of it."  
Murabito noticed that too. One box contained his arms, another contained his legs, etc. While investigating the boxes, Murabito noticed the box containing Raymond's arms had a box cutter in it.  
"A box cutter.." Murabito said. "I'll have to remember this for when we have the class trial"  
Searching through the boxes, he also finds a diamond ring.  
"A ring? Then that could only mean…" Murabito said. He gasps. No way…


	6. The Second Island Trial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another trial oh boy

Everyone meets at the podiums again. This time, Raymond and Rover's portraits sit at the respected podiums.  
"I can't believe someone would kill Raymond," Merengue said. "He seemed like a nice guy"  
"He was…" Marshal said, sniffing.  
"Let's begin the trial, yes yes. I can't wait to see who you will accuse of being the blackened" Tom Nook said.  
BEGIN TRIAL  
"The person who killed Raymond must've had a big secret that they didn't want to be exposed to," Murabito said. "Something that was so secret, it would ruin their lives"  
"They must've used a knife to stab Raymond and then cut him up," Rosie said.  
"NO THAT'S WRONG" Murabito said. "When I was looking through the boxes, there wasn't a knife inside any of them. Instead, there was a box cutter. The killer could've used that."  
"Box cutters aren't strong enough to cut apart people, are they?" Apollo asked.  
"The person who killed Raymond was probably strong enough to tear him apart using the box cutter" Murabito said.  
"Even with massive strength, you couldn't cut someone up with a box cutter, waddler" Iggly said.  
"How would you know that Iggly?" Merengue said.  
"It's common knowledge Merengue!" Iggly snapped.  
"Hey do not talk to Merengue like that" Agent S said. "She was just asking a question."  
"You know Murabito, didn't you also see a diamond in the box as well?" Apollo asked.  
"THAT'S RIGHT!" Murabito said. "But it wasn't just an ordinary diamond, It was a diamond ring!"  
Everyone gasps.  
"So you figured it out yes yes" Tom Nook said. "Raymond's secret is… he was going to propose to Marshal!"  
Everyone gasps again. Marshal looked even more hurt.  
"RayRay…" Marshal said.  
"Marshal, we're so sorry…" Agent S said.  
"Raymond had it all figured out. When he found out that he and Marshal were invited to the Island Getaway, he knew it was the perfect environment for a proposal. He packed up the ring and headed this way. But it looks like there won't be a wedding anymore. That's a shame, I really wanted some cake" Tom Nook said.  
"Oh my sweet RayRay…" Marshal said crying again.  
"There's only one infamous murderer who would kill someone and put their bodies in boxes" Iggly said. "And they're in this very room right now: Dotty.exe" Everyone turns to Dotty, who begins to sweat profusely.  
"Huh? What?" Dotty said.  
"I know you're in there Exe" Iggly said. Dotty suddenly faints, shocking everyone.  
A few seconds passed by before Dotty stood up again, this time, her eyes were glowing red.  
"Sup chumps, the name's Dotty.exe" Dotty said. Everyone gasps.  
"Now Exe, surely you were involved in Raymond's death, waddler" Iggly said.  
"WHY DID YOU KILL RAYMOND?" Mabel yelled.  
"Can it, Sonic!" Dotty.exe said. "As much as I wanted to, the twink cat's death wasn't my doing"  
"WHAT?" Everyone said.  
"I can't believe the serial killer didn't kill someone," Merengue said.  
"Infact, I think someone was inspired by my work," Dotty said. "Do you ever see a pattern in my murders?" She pulls out a newspaper. There were a bunch of dead people in boxes. They were all rabbits.  
"I don't kill cats idiot" Dotty.exe "speaking of idiots. Detective Murabito, you missed this during your investigation" She throws a piece of cloth at him.  
Murabito picks it up. It's a piece of a red striped shirt.  
"Also, did any of you fools notice the tiny weight in one of the boxes. The one you all missed that contained the head" Dotty.exe said.  
"THAT'S IT!" Murabito said.  
CLOSING ARGUMENT  
"The one who killed Raymond was…. IGGLY" Murabito said.  
"Now hold on a second, waddler" Iggly said. "I didn't murder anyone"  
"But you did," Murabito said.  
"So, you understand now. But what was Iggly's motivation?" Tom Nook said. "Agent S, remember when all your friends were crushed by that giant piano?"  
"I do…" Agent S said. "Big Top and Rocket didn't make it…"  
"That was because… it was Iggly who killed him. That was his secret. He was carrying the piano to see if he was strong enough. However he dropped it and it crushed your friends. He quickly fled the scene and that's why the culprit was never found. And why did he kill Raymond? Well.." Tom Nook said.  
A flashback played. Raymond was in the locker room, looking for the ring. After placing it in his pocket, he notices Iggly lifting weights. He went over to say hi but Iggly turned around too fast that he knocked out Raymond with the weights. Raymond fell to the ground and blood leaked out of his head. Iggly began to freak out because he accidentally killed someone. He then sees a couple of boxes and has an idea. He takes a box cutter from inside one of the and cuts up Raymond and places him in the boxes. After he is done, he quickly moves the boxes to the girls locker room by picking the lock with the box cutter. After moving the boxes, he realizes his shirt is stained in blood so he throws into a nearby furnace. However as he was leaving, a piece of the shirt flew out of the furnace and into one of the boxes. The flashback then ends.  
Everyone was silent.  
"Now that we got that out of the way, it's voting time" Tom Nook said.  
"I'm sorry everyone. I didn't mean to kill Raymond. He just scared me" Iggly said.  
The pachinko machine returns and all 3 slots show Iggly.  
"Oh I always love this part. I've prepared a special punishment for Iggly, the Ultimate Athlete" Tom Nook said.  
"YOU TOOK EVERYTHING FROM ME!" Marshal yelled. "YOU KILLED MY RAYRAY. HE WAS MY SUNSHINE AND NOW HE'S GONE. I HATE YOU!"  
"I'm sorry Marshal" Iggly said.  
"Let's give it everything we got. It's punishment time." Tom Nook said.  
"I'm sorry Agent S too. I wish I wasn't so into muscles, waddler. Goodbye everyone, stay hydrated" Iggly said.


	7. Iggly's Punishment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second Punishment/Next day

IGGLY HAS BEEN FOUND GUILTY  
TIME FOR THE PUNISHMENT  
Iggly falls from the sky and lands on a huge treadmill. On the other side was the exit. Behind him was a pit with spikes on the bottom.   
GOTTA GO FAST: ULTIMATE ATHLETE IGGY'S EXECUTION.  
The treadmill turns on and Iggly realizes he has to run all the way to the exit or else he'll fall into the pit. He begins to run on the treadmill. Tom Nook pushes a button that makes the treadmill go faster. Iggly runs faster and faster, getting more and more tired. Eventually, Iggly makes it to the end of the treadmill. Thrilled to be free, Iggly rushes to the exit only to get crushed by a giant weight, killing him instantly.  
\--------------12 ISLANDERS REMAIN--------  
Murderer: Iggly, the Ultimate Athlete  
Execution: Gotta Go Fast  
That night, Murabito let Marshal stay in his room as he was still heartbroken about Raymond. How long will this go on?   
The next day, Everyone was called to the center of the Island for a special announcement.  
"I'm sure we've all gotten used to this killing game yes yes?" Tom Nook said. "But this game is far from over. The mastermind is still out there. And they won't stop until one of you is left yes yes"  
"Which is why I've prepared a special challenge for everyone," Tom Nook said. "Kill someone by the end of the day, and I'll give you 1 million bells"  
"WHAT?" Everyone said.  
"You're lying!" Rosie said.  
"Oh but it's true," Tom Nook said. "Isabelle, bring me my briefcase"  
Isabelle walks into the room, holding a briefcase. She hands him the case before leaving. Tom Nook opens the briefcase to reveal a million bells. Everyone gasps.  
"This is despicable. I would never kill my friends for that amount of bells" Mabel said.  
"But what about your sisters back home? Surely they could use the money" Tom Nook said.  
"I won't kill someone for money! Period!" Mabel said.   
"Well if you won't, I'm sure someone else will. Think of everything you could buy for a million bells" Tom Nook said. "Now then, I'll leave you all to fend for yourselves. Please enjoy your vacation, for now"  
Everyone went back to the cabana where they consoled Marshal who was still heartbroken by Raymond. Apollo handed Marshal Raymond's briefcase that was found in Marshal's room so that he could have it to remember his boyfriend.   
Marshal started going through the case when he noticed a laptop inside. He pulls it out.  
"What's that?" Agent S said.  
"It's Raymond's laptop. I wonder why he brought it here" Marshal said. He opens the laptop and it turns on. Luckily, Marshal knew the password to the laptop since it was just his name. It appears that a program was already opened.  
An icon appeared on the laptop, it looked like Raymond.  
"Hello there" The icon spoke. It spooked everyone. "I am Alter Ego. I am a computer software that is able to hack into the most secure areas. And who might you be?"  
A chat box appeared. Marshal typed "My name is Marshal"  
"Marshal? My owner told me a lot about you. You are his boyfriend right?" Alter Ego said.  
"Yes" Marshal typed.  
"You are a lot cuter in person" Alter Ego said. Marshal blushed. "Where is my master anyway?"  
The room froze. Marshal was shaking.  
"Huh? What's wrong?" Alter Ego said. Unable to type due to his grief, Rosie took the laptop and wrote "He was killed by Iggly"  
"Really? That's a shame. We had so much to do. Can you hand me back to Marshal? Master said he had a message for him" Alter Ego said. Rosie handed the laptop back to Marshal.  
"Marshal, Master wanted to marry you during this vacation. But now that he's gone, he wanted to know that he loved so very much and wanted to spend the rest of his life with you" Alter Ego said. Marshal was crying again. Murabito took the laptop and typed "How will you help us?"  
"I can help you escape this place by hacking in the code to get rid of the traps and save people from punishment. Just leave it to me"  
The day went by without a single murder. However, the next day, Apollo and Mabel were absent at breakfast.


	8. Double Body discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2 bodies have been discovered

"Hey, where are Apollo and Mabel?" Celeste asks the gang.  
"Maybe they overslept?" Merengue said.  
"That's impossible. Apollo is usually awake by now" Agent S said. "I talked to him yesterday"  
A flashback plays. Agent S is up early and heads to the kitchen, she sees Apollo sitting at the table, he has a coffee near him. Agent S made herself coffee and walked over to him.  
"You're up early, sidekick" Agent S said.  
"I've been thinking…" Apollo said. He seemed to have a picture in his hand. It was a female eagle wearing an alpine dress singing near a mountain.  
"Who's that?" Agent S said referring to the picture. Apollo smiled.  
"Celia.." Apollo said. "She's my girlfriend. It's been a week since I last saw her. Tom Nook doesn't want to tell me where she is. Apparently he kidnapped all of our friends and family and is using them as a motive. He will release everyone once someone dies. That person was Resetti but I don't know if Nook kept his word. I don't want him to hurt her. I want to see my Celia again"   
Agent S felt bad.  
"I know how you feel. I lost all my friends years ago. Kid Cat is my only surviving friend. I don't know what I'd do if I lost him" Agent S said.  
"Don't be afraid kid. Sooner or later, someone will save us. And you'll get to see your friend and I'll get to see Celia again" Apollo said. "I'm just afraid I'll die and I won't get to see her"  
"Don't worry, sidekick. I will protect you as the Ultimate Superhero"Agent S said.  
"Thanks kid. Can you do me a favor?" Apollo said.  
"What is it, sidekick?" Agent S said.  
"If I die, I want you to save Celia and tell her that I love her. If I'm going to die, I want to die knowing that she is ok" Apollo told her.  
"You can count on me sidekick!" Agent S said.  
"Stop calling me sidekick"  
"It's just my catchphrase, sidekick"  
The flashback ends. The gang hear a bang from the hall.  
"What was that?" Agent S said.   
"That came from the hall. We must hurry" Murabito said. He left Alter Ego on the counter and everyone ran to the end of the hall.  
They could see a trail of blood coming from one of the doors. Murabito opened the door and was greeted with a terrible sight:  
Apollo was face down on the floor. There was blood on his head and next to him laid a mace and a blood stained photo. The trail of blood ended at his dead body.  
Everyone screamed before a chime was heard.  
"Looks like a body has been discovered" Tom Nook said. "But you all already knew that. But there's another surprise waiting for you in this room yes yes. It's up to you to find it"  
Suddenly the gang hears movement. They turned to see Apollo struggling to move.   
"He's still alive!" Celeste said. The gang quickly rushed to help Apollo. They put him on his back and his head rested on Merengue's lap.  
"Apollo can you hear us?" Murabito said.  
"Kid…" Apollo said in his dying breath "closet… the closet…"  
"What about the closet?" Blathers asked. Murabito turned to the closet to see another trail of blood. He walked over to the closet door and opened it. He saw an even worse sight:  
Mabel has been ripped apart similar to Raymond. Except every part of her body was stitched to the wall and her eyes were sewed shut. The trail of blood ended on the wall.  
Murabito closed the closet door and screamed. A few others went to check out the scene. They also screamed. Merengue and Agent S stayed behind with Apollo.  
\-----11 ISLANDERS REMAIN----------  
Victim: Mabel, the Ultimate Tailor  
Cause of death: Torn apart and stitched to the wall  
Found: the closet  
(Apollo hasn't been counted yet because he's still alive)   
Murabito turned his attention to Apollo. He was clinging on to his last bit of life.  
"Apollo, what happened?" Murabito asked.  
"Walking… hit… . Mace…" Apollo could only say. He coughed as he was reaching his end.  
"Apollo, who did this to you?" Merengue asked.   
"....Mabel…" Apollo said. And with that, he peacefully died in Merengue's lap  
\-----10 ISLANDER REMAIN-----  
Victim: Apollo, the Ultimate Motorcyclist  
Cause of death: Hit with a mace on the head, didn't die until much later.   
Found: lying face first in his bedroom.  
"Apollo, wait, what do you mean by Mabel?" Merengue said, trying to bring back Apollo. It was no use, he was gone.  
Merengue, Agent S and Murabito help back tears as they try to find answers.  
"Don't worry Apollo, I'll save Celia," Agent S said.  
"In just a few minutes, we will begin the island trial," Tom Nook said through the speaker. The group quickly investigated the room.  
"Hey check this out" Rosie said. She opened the drawer and inside was a bloody knife.  
"The killer must have hid the weapon they used to kill Mabel here, thinking we wouldn't find it here" Murabito said.   
"Anything else we could find?"  
"How about this photo, sidekick" Agent S said holding the photo.  
"That's Apollo's girlfriend if I'm not mistaken" Murabito said.  
"Yep. Apollo said if he died, we would have to save her" Agent S said.  
"Maybe Alter Ego can find info on his-"  
"Too late. Trial time" Tom Nook said. "And get here quickly, I've got a hair appointment in an hour"  
"Looks like we have to go, shortcake" Merengue said. "I hate to leave Apollo like this"  
"Me too Merengue but soon we'll get justice for Apollo and Mabel" Murabito said. She nodded and everyone left for the trial room.


	9. Third Trial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the third trial for the deaths of Apollo and Mabel

The residents were once again at the center of the Island. Apollo and Mabel's portraits are present. This time all of the portraits of the victims had a bloody x painted on their faces.  
"Welcome to the third trial. Boy does time go by. We're already at our third trial." Tom Nook said. "And here to accompany us from now on is my assistant Isabelle, the Ultimate Assistant" Tom Nook said. Isabelle stood next to Nook and wave.  
"Now let's get right into the trial"  
TRIAL BEGIN  
"So it looks like we got two deaths on our hands" Rosie said.  
"Well, we already have one murder solved. According to Apollo, Mabel was the one who killed him" Murabito said.  
"Indeed she did. But since the killer is already dead, there's more to the story. Use that big head of yours" Tom Nook said.  
"OF COURSE" Murabito said. "Maybe someone manipulated Mabel into killing."  
"But she said she didn't want to kill anyone. Not even for money" Dotty said.  
"Perhaps someone made a threat to her. Maybe with the knife" Murabito said.   
"But wouldn't she refuse to kill even if someone tried to manipulate her?" Marshal asked "not even a million bells would make her crack"  
"Marshal makes a point," Agent S said.  
"But she ended up killing her," Rosie said. "Why would she kill Apollo then? Maybe she was lying to us"  
"Rosie brings up a great point. She killed someone after she claimed she wouldn't kill anyone" Dotty said.  
"Uh oh. Looks like we got a split in the middle. You know what that means?" Tom Nook said.   
DEBATE SCUM  
"Mabel didn't know what she was doing," Agent S said.  
"Mabel knew exactly what she was doing. That's why she killed Apollo" Rosie said.  
"Mabel was way too nice. She wouldn't kill someone on purpose" Merengue said.  
"Everyone has a dark side, Merengue," Dotty said.  
"Mabel was probably defending herself from Apollo. He might have scared her" Marshal said.  
"Who just randomly has a mace with them?" Murabito asked.  
"Mabel could've had a good reason to kill her, maybe Apollo was the one trying to kill her" Celeste said.  
"I hate to argue with you sister, but Apollo would also never kill anyone. Agent S even said he didn't want to die because he wanted to see his girlfriend" Blathers said.  
DEBATE END  
"The photo!" Murabito said. "The one next to Apollo was his girlfriend Cynthia"  
"Celia" Agent S corrected him.  
"The photo was probably his way of trying to stay alive" Rosie said.  
"Since Apollo had an alibi and Mabel killed him, that means Mabel's killer didn't have one" Murabito said.  
"THAT'S IT" Murabito said. "Where was everyone in the morning?"  
"Me and Blathers were in the kitchen with Meringue," Celeste said.  
"We made cupcakes," Merengue said.  
"I was talking to Rosie and Dotty" Agent S said  
"I was crying in my coffee. You know, the usual" Marshal said.  
"And I was watching Marshal cry into his coffee," Murabito said. "Which leaves us to one person.. Monique"  
"Hold on dear!" Monique said. "I'm not the killer. I was powdering my nose"  
"You don't have a nose!" Marshal said.  
"That's not what that means Marshal" Dotty said.  
"But you are the killer since no one saw you in the morning. And I know exactly how you did it" Murabito said.  
"The killer ran into Mabel and made a deal with her. The killer probably knew about Celia and used her as a way to manipulate Mabel into killing Apollo. The killer lied saying that Celia and Apollo had broken up and told Mabel to kill him to get him out of his misery. Mabel refused and the killer threatened to kill her if she didn't kill Apollo. She gave Mabel the mace and led her to Apollo. After Mabel killed Apollo, the killer admitted to Mabel that they lied about Celia and pulled out a knife and stabbed Mabel with it. Then she cut her apart in the room. Upon hearing everyone in the kitchen question the thud, the killer dragged Apollo into his room, leaving a trail of blood, then dragged Mabel. Leaving another trail. The killer finished the job by cutting up Mabel and stitching her body parts into the wall and hiding the knife in the drawer. Isn't that right Monique, the Ultimate Model?"  
There was silence from the trial room.  
"Ok, I murdered Mabel. Is that what you wanted to hear, pfft" Monique said.  
"But why?" Merengue said.  
"Isn't it obvious. It's the mastermind. They're controlling us all. Destroying our friendships and getting us killed. And let's face it, Mabel was annoying anyway" Monique snapped. Everyone asked.   
"Ooo the suspense" Isabelle said.  
"Looks like it's voting time" Tom Nook said. After a moment of voting. The pachinko appeared once more, revealing that Monique was in fact the killer.  
"Well that was quick. You're correct again" Tom Nook said.  
"I can't believe this." Agent S said.  
"You were kinda mean Monique but you were still our friend" Celeste said. Monique huffed.  
"I've prepared a very special punishment for Monique, the Ultimate Model" Tom Nook said.  
"This may be the end for me, but it's not the end for you darlings" Monique said. "Get out there and stop this killing game. Find the mastermind and kill them. Then you can escape and see your friends and family again. Don't just do it for me, but do it for everyone else we lost"  
"Let's give it everything we got. It's punishment time" Tom Nook said.  
"Farewell everyone. Stay classy" Monique said.


	10. Monique's Punishment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Madonna cat is dead

MONIQUE HAS BEEN FOUND GUILTY  
TIME FOR THE PUNISHMENT  
Monique lands at the end of a runway. Tom Nook was at the other end of the runway and an audience of Tom Nooks were waiting for her. Monique looked down to see her dress had been replaced with a new dress made out of prickly thorns. She was also wearing high heels also made out of thorns.   
SHOW STOPPER: ULTIMATE MODEL MONIQUE'S EXECUTION.  
Monique walked onto the runway when a camera began to flash. Monique struck a pose, causing the thorns to prick her. A few more cameras flashed at her causing her to be blinded by the flash. As she kept walking and posing, more and more cameras flashed at her, making her dizzy and causing the thorns to prick her even more. The thorns caused her to bleed so much yet she was still making her way down the runway. When she finally makes it to the end, she trips and falls, causing the dress to stab her everywhere, she falls face first, dying of her injuries. One final photo is taken of her dead body.  
\------9 ISLANDERS REMAIN---------  
Killer: Monique, the Ultimate Model  
Death: Show Stopper.  
Murabito had a hard time sleeping in his bed. So many people were dying. Resetti, Rover, Raymond, Iggly, Apollo and Mabel, and Monique. He was afraid of who would be next to die.  
As Murabito drifted to sleep, he could hear someone speaking from the halls. He couldn't recognize who it was but he could hear what they were saying. They seemed to be talking to someone.  
"No, I won't do it"  
"It's the only way to escape"  
"I won't kill him"  
"But you have to"  
"No! I am not killing my brother. I would rather die than kill him"  
Celeste?   
Before Murabito could hear anything else, he had passed out due to exhaustion and fell asleep.  
In the morning, Murabito got out of bed and headed for the main room. Blathers was freaking out and the girls were trying to call him down. Marshal was talking to Alter Ego.  
"What's wrong Blathers?" Murabito asked.  
"It's Celeste. I went into her room and she wasn't there" Blathers said. "I don't know where she is. I have to find her."  
"We'll find her," Murabito said.   
"Yeah we're your friends Blathers" Merengue said.  
"Oh thank you. I'm just so worried, hoo hoo" Blathers said. "She's my little sister and I don't know what I'd do if she died"  
"Celeste is gonna be okay," Merengue said. "Let's go find her. She's gonna be okay" And with that, the girls and Murabito left the room, leaving Marshal with Alter Ego.


	11. The Traitor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The traitor of the group is revealed

While the gang looked for Celeste, Marshal went to the main area of the island. A place called Resident Services. Once inside, he plugged in Alter Ego to a nearby computer and began to hack Alter Ego into the mainframe.  
"The faster we do this, the faster I get outta here" Marshal said. "Even if it means I have to leave without my RayRay"  
"Raymond will always be in your heart Marshal" Alter Ego said. Marshal wiped a tear from his eye.   
"I know he will," Marshal said. "He's never let me down before. I can trust he will protect me no matter what."  
"And that takes care of that" Marshal said. Alter Ego was officially a part of the entire island. Able to control anything at will.  
Marshal suddenly hears a voice from outside.  
"I gotta get out of here," Marshal said. He grabs the laptop and heads for the back door, crashing into Murabito and the others.  
"Marshal, what are you doing?" Murabito said.  
"That's not important. I heard someone talking in front of Resident Services" Marshal said.  
The gang head to the front and see Celeste and Tom Nook arguing.   
"I won't listen to you," Celeste said. She turned to see the others. She gasped.  
"Celeste, you're alive," Blathers said.  
"You're just in time too" Tom Nook said. "I'm here to confront the traitor"  
Everyone gasps.  
"What are you talking about?" Murabito asked.  
"You see, one of you was sent by Nook Inc to act as the traitor of the party. And Princess Celestia over here is the one that will betray you all" Tom Nook said.  
"That's a lie, my sister would never," Blathers said.  
"But she will. When you least expect it" Tom Nook said "Unless you are able to kill her before she can kill any of you"  
"I will never play by your rules Tom Nook. I would never kill all my new friends. Not even my brother. You can't make me" Celeste said.  
"Oh but you must," Tom Nook said. "If you want to make it out of here alive"  
"I would rather die than kill any of you." Celeste said.  
"Celeste…" Blathers said.  
"Hooters, do you have anything to say about your traitor sister or are gonna go back to the kitchen to make my buffalo wings?" Tom Nook said  
"I believe Celeste. She won't give into your killing game and she won't kill all of us" Blathers said.  
"Well she has to. Otherwise she will die" Tom Nook said.  
"I won't do it. I won't kill anyone. Not even my brother. I love my brother very much and I want him to live. And I don't care if I lose the respect of everyone here, I just want everyone to live" Celeste said. With that, she ran away from everybody.  
"Celeste wait," Murabito said. The gang quickly chased after her.  
The gang chased Celeste around the island for hours. Eventually, they lose her and everyone stops to catch their breaths.  
As everyone went back to their rooms for the night, they heard a sudden rustling from Celeste's room.  
"Celeste?" Murabito said. He tries to turn the handle but it won't open.  
"Something is blocking the doors!" Agent S said.  
"We have to break the door down," Rosie said. Murabito attempts to ram into the door but he finds it hard to ram it himself.   
"We'll help you, wee one" Dotty said. The others joined in in ramming the door. After a few tries, they finally break down the door. But what was waiting for them would shock everyone:  
Celeste was lying on her bed. On the floor was an empty bottle of poison.  
"Celeste!" Murabito said. He ran over to wake her up but it was no use. She was already dead.  
\------8 ISLANDERS REMAIN-------  
Victim: Celeste, the Ultimate Astronomer  
Cause of death: poisoned  
Found: Her Room.  
Blathers began to cry as he saw his sister's body. The girls attempted to calm him down. Marshal picked out the empty bottle.  
"An empty bottle of poison?" Marshal asked. "Why would she have this?"  
"Maybe someone had given it to her," Murabito said. "But how could the culprit break in and sneak out so fast?"  
The gang heard the iconic chime.  
"A body has been discovered," Tom Nook said. "You know what that means. In just a few minutes, we'll be hosting a island trial"  
Murabito and Marshal were searching the entire room for any tracks or evidence of someone breaking in and poisoning Celeste. Unfortunately, nothing was found.  
"We searched this entire room and yet, we found nothing related to her murder. Except for the bottle of course" Murabito said.  
"You don't think she…" Marshal began.  
"No! That's impossible! She wouldn't!" Blathers said.  
"Why don't we find out together? Everyone, please meet at the center of the island for the island trial" Tom Nook said. Everyone looked at each other.  
"Looks like we better go" Agent S said.  
"But what about the clues?" Rosie asked.  
"I'm afraid we don't have any clues as of now. But I'm sure the truth will be revealed soon" Murabito said. They all headed to the center of the island for the next trail.


	12. The Fourth Trial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fourth trial begins!

The gang met up at the center as they usually do. Celeste's photo was present.  
BEGIN TRIAL  
"I don't understand this…" Agent S said. "There's almost no tracks of a killer"  
"And that empty bottle of something we found…" Dotty said.  
"WAIT" Murabito said. "That empty bottle was actually a empty bottle of poison"  
Everyone gasps.  
"Poison?!" Rosie said. "Who would do such a mean thing?"  
"The room was in perfect shape too. Unlike Resetti's room which was destroyed when Rover killed him, Celeste's room was perfectly fine, not a single thing had been moved or destroyed" Marshal said.  
"So we're down to two suggestions: either the killer was very quick in killing Celeste or Maybe Celeste……" Murabito said. Silence filled the room.  
"No! I don't want to believe that. Celeste. She wouldn't…" Blathers said.  
"Um. Not that it matters Detective, but Celeste left you all a present" Tom Nook said. He throws a piece of paper at Murabito, who takes the paper and begins to read it:  
So you figured it out. Yes, I am the traitor. I was sent by Nook Inc to act innocent at first, but later I will betray you all. I'm supposed to kill one of you. But I won't. I want you all to survive. Which is why I've decided to end my own life. Blathers, stay strong for the both of us -Celeste.   
The silence in the room grew louder. Suddenly, the gang could hear Blathers sniffling.  
"Blathers, we're so sorry, sidekick" Agent S said.  
"Then I guess we've figured it out," Murabito said.  
CLOSING ARGUMENT  
"The person who killed Celeste… was Celeste herself," Murabito said. "And I know how she did it"  
"After running away from us, she locked the door and bolted it with a chair. She opened the bottle of poison she had, Nook probably gave it to her to poison someone, but she drank it herself. By the time we broke down the door, she was already dead. Celeste, The Ultimate Astronomer" Murabito said.  
"Well, with the blackened not here to confess, I guess it's voting time" Tom Nook said.  
After everyone voted, the pachinko spun again and the 3 slots were revealed to be Celeste.  
"You're correct. Celeste is the killer who killed herself" Tom Nook said. Everyone was in shock.  
"No… not my little sister" Blathers said. Agent S and Merengue gave Blathers a hug.  
"Without Celeste here, I'm afraid the show must go on" Tom Nook said. "Let's give it everything we got. It's punishment time!"  
"Wait! Who are you gonna execute? Celeste is already dead?" Merengue said.


	13. Raymond's Alter Ego Execution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry Marshal

Alter Ego appears on screen. The laptop is sitting in an open space. Suddenly he hears the sound of footsteps approaching him. He looks around for the source. He sees a kitsune holding a huge hammer. There was a Nook Inc collar around his neck, showing that he was being mind controlled by Tom Nook.  
CAUGHT REDD HANDED: RAYMOND'S ALTER EGO'S EXECUTION.  
Before Alter Ego could process what was going on, the kitsune picked up the hammer and smashed Alter Ego with it. He picked up again and began to repeatedly smash Alter Ego over and over, smashing his screen and breaking the laptop. The hammering went faster and faster until Alter Ego was nothing more than bits and pieces. The Kitsune brought the hammer down one more time before picking it up, revealing that the pieces of Alter Ego were rearranged into a leaf.  
Everyone was speechless. Marshal looked very hurt.  
"NO!" Marshal cried out "THAT WAS THE ONLY PART OF RAYMOND I HAD LEFT"  
"Extreme!" Tom Nook said. "You didn't think I'd know about Raymond coming back for Season 2? Especially since Marshal suddenly became happy after his hubby died"  
"You're a monster!" Marshal said. "I'm gonna kill you"  
Everyone held back Marshal as he ran at Nook.  
"Um Mr Marshal, Rule 1 of this killing game is violence against the headmaster is forbidden. Doing so causes your death" Isabelle said. Marshal let it go.  
"Now then, begone with you all" Tom Nook said.  
Later that night, the gang gathered around in a circle to help Blathers and Marshal.  
"I remember when she was just a little egg," Blathers said. "I promised my parents that I would protect her. I never let her leave my side. But now she's gone, I failed, didn't i?" Blathers said.  
"My RayRay… all I had left was his alter ego. But now he's gone as well. I just want to see my husband again…" Marshal said.  
"I'm so sorry you two, I know how it feels to lose someone close to you. I lost my two friends years ago" Agent S said. "It hurt really bad but we have to stay strong."  
"Yeah, and I think the killing game is over for now," Rosie said. "We just have to find the mastermind. Whoever they are"  
Murabito started to feel sick. Maybe it's because of all of these deaths or maybe he actually is coming down with something.  
"I'm going to lie down. I don't feel so good" Murabito said.  
"You go do that Murabito. This is messing us all up" Rosie said. Murabito leaves the lobby and heads to his room. Everyone else stayed up so they could grieve together.  
Murabito found it easier to sleep tonight due to how exhausted he was chasing Celeste around. He still couldn't believe that all this was happening. Maybe he'll feel better in the morning. He slowly began to sleep as he heard the sound of faint footsteps approach his room.


	14. The Ultimate Despair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Watch out for him

Murabito slowly opened his eyes. The first thing he saw was Agent S by his bed. He screamed.  
"Don't worry, sidekick. It's just me" Agent S said.  
"What are you doing in my room?" Villager said.  
"Not what you're thinking about that's for sure" Agent S said. "We found a body in the main hall"  
"You what?" Murabito said. He quickly jumps out of bed.  
"Follow me" Agent S said. She and Murabito left the room and made their way down the hall. Agent S stopped halfway and pointed at something:  
There was a body on the floor. It was wearing a mask and it appeared to be stabbed in the back.  
"What happened?" Murabito asked.   
"This person is the mastermind. Someone must've come in and stabbed them without knowing. Everyone else is in the main room" Agent S said. "What do you think, sidekick?"  
"What makes you think this is the mastermind?" Murabito said.  
"Haven't you heard the tale?" Agent S "Digby, the 17th resident, hidden someone on this island, the one they call the Ultimate Despair. Watch out for him"  
"So is this Digby?" Murabito said.  
"I think so. He might also be the mastermind." Agent S said.  
"You missed the body discovery announcement. The trial is set to begin soon"   
"Wait what?" Murabito said. "Did you find any clues related to the murder?"  
"Just trust me on this one, sidekick" Agent S said. Murabito was confused but he decided not to question it.  
The gang met up for the trial. There were no new photos added but there was a small framed photo of Raymond on Marshal's podium.  
"How dare you taunt me like this after what you've done," Marshal said.  
"Hey, the least I can do is let you keep the photo," Tom Nook said. "Hope you enjoyed your nap Murabito because we got ourselves another trial"  
TRIAL BEGIN  
"What did you guys see while I was asleep?" Murabito said.   
"Well we were all comforting Blathers and Marshal and Agent S went to look for you. Suddenly she came back and said there was a body. We didn't believe her at first so we went to investigate. Sure enough, there was a body. Agent S went to your room as we headed back to the main room" Rosie said. "The victim had been stabbed with a knife."  
"THAT'S RIGHT!" Merengue said. "And the victim appeared to have a mask on so we couldn't see who it was"  
"Oh that's tragic!" Isabelle said. "The only people here who could've killed the person are Agent S and Murabito"  
Everyone gasps.  
"Now that you think about it Isabelle, Murabito did say he wasn't feeling so good" Agent S said.  
"What are you doing S?" Murabito whispered.  
"Just go along with it" Agent S whispered back. "Trust me, sidekick"  
Murabito decided to go along with it. Even though Agent S was the killer, he had to trust her. Who knows what would've happened if she was the one who died? They probably would never escape the island and Murabito would be forced to breed with the remaining female villagers or something. And he wasn't ready to be a father to rhinos, rabbits and kittens.  
"Maybe when he said that he was sick, he meant that he was sick to the head," Marshal said. "Like if he had murderous intent"  
"I'VE FIGURED IT OUT" Agent S said.  
END TRIAL  
"The murderer is Murabito!" Agent S said. "And I know exactly how you did it"  
"When you went to bed, you saw someone lurking the halls. They charged at you and you pulled out a knife and stabbed them. Isn't that right Murabito, the Ultimate Mayor?" Agent S said.  
As much as he wanted to tell everyone that he was lying and put Agent S on blast, he didn't want everyone to suffer.  
"Ok yeah you got me" Murabito said. "I'm the murderer"  
Everyone gasps.  
"Well I guess it's voting time!" Tom Nook said. Once the votes were in, the pachinko revealed that Murabito was in fact the killer.  
"You guessed right again!" Tom Nook said.  
"Wait what?" Murabito said.  
"And it seems we had one vote for Agent S," Tom Nook said.   
"Sorry" Murabito said.  
"You voted for me?" Agent S said.  
"Now then, I've prepared a special punishment for the Ultimate Mayor Murabito," Tom Nook said.  
"Sorry" Merengue said.  
"Sorry," Dotty said.  
"Sorry" Marshal said.  
"It's okay everyone. It's all over now" Murabito said.  
"Let's give it everything we got. It's punishment time!" Tom Nook said. Suddenly Rosie bursted into tears.  
"NO! I CAN'T BARE TO SEE THIS" She cries. Murabito just smiled at her.


	15. Murabito's Punishment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plus the true ultimate despair is revealed

MURABITO HAS BEEN FOUND GUILTY. TIME FOR THE PUNISHMENT.  
Murabito sits in a chair on a desk. He is on a moving conveyor belt as the sound of a loud thud is heard.  
A LESSON IN TERRAFORMING: ULTIMATE MAYOR MURABITO'S PUNISHMENT  
Tom Nook is teaching Murabito how to terraform in order to make the perfect island. Murabito is too scared to pay attention as the thud gets louder and closer. He turns to see a machine that could smash him in seconds beings controlled by a computer screen with Tom Nook on it.  
As he gets close to his death, the machine suddenly stops. Murabito looks up and sees Alter Ego. He opens a hatch door Murabito falls in, surprising Tom Nook.  
He lands back in the trial room, surprising everyone.  
"You're alive?" Rosie said.  
"Alter Ego, he saved me," Murabito said.  
"But Alter Ego is dead," Merengue said.  
"I installed him into the main system when you guys were looking for Celeste," Marshal said.  
"Why didn't you tell us this earlier, sidekick?" Agent S said.  
"Seeing the laptop being destroyed left me speechless. I was already suffering enough with losing Raymond and now his laptop? What will I have now as a memory? Other than the photo of course" Marshal said, pulling out the framed photo from his pocket.  
"This isn't fair! Murabito was supposed to die! He was the killer!" Tom Nook said angrily.  
"Murabito is not the killer!" A voice said. Everyone turned to see Isabelle standing up. She looked mad.  
"I had it with this killing game. Agent S didn't kill him either because: Digby was already dead!" Isabelle said.   
"What are you talking about Izz?" Tom Nook said.  
"Don't believe anything he says! You all knew each other before this. We all lived in the city before. However, Tom Nook erased all your memories so you would all forget each other and become strangers. Then one day, me and Tom Nook got into a fight" Isabelle said. A flashback played.  
Tom Nook and Isabelle were arguing about what Book did. Suddenly Tom Nook turns as if he's gonna kill Isabelle. Digby suddenly runs into the room and gets in front of Isabelle. A stabbing noise is heard. Isabelle turns to see Digby with a knife lodged into his chest. He falls to the ground.  
"Then Tom Nook moved to an island and invited you all here claiming it's an island getaway. Then the despair, it got to me" Isabelle said.   
"To get back at Nook, I started this killing game. I am the mastermind behind it!" Isabelle exclaimed. Everyone gasps.  
"Isabelle?" Murabito said.  
"I placed that dead body there so you would think someone killed Digby" Isabelle said. "And so you would execute someone as a result"  
"But I've had enough of this. I'm tired of following Nook's orders" And with that, she ran at Tom Nook and punched him, knocking him to the ground. She ran towards the button.  
"So this is it. The feeling of despair. It feels so good yet it's bad" Isabelle said. "Soon, this will be over and we can go back to our normal lives. I'll be a secretary and you'll be working for the Happy Home Academy"  
"Okay, let's do this. I've saved a extra special punishment for last. Farewell everyone" Isabelle said. She let out a laugh.  
"Let's give it everything we got. It's punishment time" Isabelle said. She pushes the button.


	16. The Ultimate Punishment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The End is finally here and now I can work on the unused punishments

CONGRATULATIONS! ISABELLE HAS BEEN FOUND GUILTY!   
TIME FOR THE PUNISHMENT!   
YOU TOO, TOM NOOK!  
Isabelle waves at everyone as everything sets up. The runway, the treadmill, the train tracks. Every single punishment was being assembled.  
THE ULTIMATE PUNISHMENT:  
CLIFF HANGER  
Isabelle and an unconscious Tom Nook are chained to a train as it drives off the cliff.   
GOTTA GO FAST  
Isabelle drags Tom Nook as they run across the treadmill before the weight crushes them  
SHOW STOPPER.  
Isabelle poses with the throne dress, becoming dizzy by the camera flashes  
CAUGHT REDD HANDED  
The Kitsune smashes Tom Nook with a hammer as Isabelle watches  
A LESSON IN TERRAFORMING  
Tom Nook sits on a chair as the conveyor belt moves closer to the loud thud. Isabelle is on his lap smiling and waving goodbye. The conveyor belts stop at the machine. Tom Nook wakes up as the two of them are crushed. Next to the machine was a button labeled System shutdown.   
"Look over there!" Rosie said. Murabito sees the button.  
"This must be the way out, shortcake" Merengue said. Murabito went to the button and pressed it. Suddenly, they hear the sound of a gate opening.  
"Quick, to the entrance," Blathers said. They all ran to the entrance of the island. Sure enough the gates were open a huge group of people were waiting for them. It was all their friends and family.  
Everyone ran to different places. Murabito ran to his parents and his younger sister Ai.  
"We're so glad you're safe dear" Mom said. Murabito just hugged them, crying.  
"What's wrong?" Ai asked.  
Marshal looked through the crowd and saw two cats. It was Raymond's cousin Lolly and her brother Kid Cat.  
"Marshal over here!" Lolly said. Marshal ran to them.  
"What's going on? Where's Raymond, psst?" Kid Cat said. Marshal started to cry.  
"Raymond is dead. He was murdered" Marshal said through tears. Lolly started crying too. Kid Cat hugged them too.  
Agent S sees a female Eagle and a white female wolf. She recognized one of them as Celia. She walked to the two of them.   
"Are you Celia?" Agent S asked. The eagle turned to face the squirrel.  
"Yes that's me, feathers" Celia said.  
"Have you seen Apollo?" The wolf asked.  
"I'm sorry.. But Apollo is dead" Agent S said sadly. The ladies gasp.  
"My Apollo…" Celia said.  
"He was mine first..." The wolf said.  
"Don't worry Celia," Agent S said. "Apollo said that if he died, he wants me to protect you, sidekick"  
"AGENT S"  
The squirrel suddenly turned to see Kid Cat. Her heart fell. She ran through the crowd and jumped into Kid Cat's arms, kissing him all over.  
"I'm so happy to see you. I was afraid you died" Kid Cat through his tears.  
"Me too. Let's never be apart again" Agent S said. There was no need for a love confession because the two of them shared a sweet kiss on the lips.  
There was a mix of happiness and sadness in the crowd as people united and others realized their friend or family member had died.  
A month went by since the Tragedy of Hope's Peak Island and the big Nook Inc Scandal, the surviving members met once again at the now permanently gated entrance of the island. A virgil was held for the ones they lost. Sable, Mabel's older sister approached Murabito.  
"Will you make sure this never happens again?' Sabel asked.  
"Don't worry. The mastermind is long gone. No longer will there be Despair. Instead we can all look for Hope now" Murabito said.  
Little did he know, in Resident Services, a certain Kitsune was sitting on a desk.  
"Finally, that old racoon and his assistant are gone," Kitsune said, removing the collar. "Now things can finally go Redd's way" He let out an evil laugh as he wrote down some names on a clipboard.  
(This may be the end of the main story but now this book will be used to show off the unused executions of the surviving cast)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this conludes the very first killing game. Tune in for the sequel Super Animal Crossing 2: Goodbye Despair


	17. Unused Executions part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some unused executions

MURABITO HAS BEEN FOUND GUILTY!   
TIME FOR THE PUNISHMENT!   
Murabito nervously looks around at the group. Suddenly a robot hand appears and grabs Murabito by the neck. He is dragged from everyone into a corridor, hitting the walls as he goes. He is dragged into a forest and is dropped off near a tree. He hits the tree and a bee's nest flies out.  
IT'S HIP TO BEE SQUARE: ULTIMATE MAYOR MURABITO'S EXECUTION  
Murabito screams and runs away from the bees. As he's running, he sees other villagers shaking down the trees, more nests falling out. Soon, a swarm of bees are chasing him.  
He stops at the end of a cliff and the swarm of bees begins to sting at him, making his face all swollen. He faints and falls off the cliff, into the ocean where he's eaten by a shark.   
Murderer: Murabito, the Ultimate Mayor  
Execution: It's Hip To Bee Square.  
Bonus: Body Discovery.   
Rosie would've found Murabito lying face first on the ground. An axe would be lodged into his head and blood would be leaking out of it.

ROSIE HAS BEEN FOUND GUILTY!   
TIME FOR THE PUNISHMENT!  
Rosie stands in the middle of a stage. A crowd of Tom Nook's fill the stage.  
KK IDOL: ULTIMATE POP STAR ROSIE'S FINAL PERFORMANCE  
The lights turn on and the music begins to play. Rosie begins to sing. She sees that the walls are closing in as she is performing. Every time she kept singing, the walls went slowerer in closing in. Suddenly a fly flies into her mouth and she starts choking. The walls crush her in an instant.   
Murderer: Rosie, the Ultimate pop star  
Execution: KK Idol  
Bonus: Body Discovery  
Rosie is lying on the wall. Her throat has been slit and she is tied to the wall by a wire

DOTTY HAD BEEN FOUND GUILTY!   
TIME FOR THE PUNISHMENT!   
Dotty is tied to a chair, struggling to break free. She is then placed inside of a rocket ship  
FLY ME TO THE MOON: ULTIMATE ASTRONAUT DOTTY'S EXECUTION  
The engines start and the rocket begins to get off the ground. The rocket zooms into the sky, catching fire. Dotty is sweating, a tear runs down her face. The last thing you see is the rocket crash landing into the moon. The rocket door opens and the only thing that comes out of it is Dotty's dress.  
Murderer: Dotty, the Ultimate Astronaut  
Execution: Fly Me To The Moon  
Bonus: Body Discovery  
Dotty would have one of her ears ripped off. She would have been gagged and there is a spear lodged in her chest.

MERENGUE HAS BEEN FOUND GUILTY!   
TIME FOR THE PUNISHMENT!   
Merengue falls into a giant bowl. Tom Nook is in a chef's outfit in a kitchen set. There are cameras everywhere as if this is a cooking show.  
A LA MODE: ULTIMATE BAKER MERENGUE'S EXECUTION  
Merengue looks up to see a storm of flour raining from the sky. The flour fills up half of the bowl and Merengue attempts to swim out of the bowl. Suddenly two giant eggs fall into the bowl along with water and Oil. Merengue looks up and sees Tom Nook holding a giant mixer. Tom Nook places the mixer into the bowl and Merengue attempts to outrun the mixer. She fails and is lured in. The batter is turned pink and is poured into a baking pan. The pan is put into the oven for an hour. An hour passes and the cake comes out. It had pink frosting and was topped with whipped cream and a strawberry on top.  
Murderer: Merengue, the Ultimate Baker  
Execution: A La Mode  
Bonus: Body Discovery  
Murabito walks in to see an active furnace, dried blood on the floor, and a single bloody strawberry on the floor.

MARSHAL HAS BEEN FOUND GUILTY!  
TIME FOR THE PUNISHMENT!   
Marshal is dragged from the rest of the group from the roof rather than into the hall. Raymond reaches for him last second but it's too late.  
Marshal falls and lands in a giant cup. Tom Nook is on the top of the cup, pouring coffee beans in the cup.  
EXTRA CREAM PLEASE!: ULTIMATE BARISTA MARSHAL'S EXECUTION  
Marshal swims to the top of the cup and sees Tom Nook pouring hot water in the cup, burning him. Then Tom Nook pours the coffee creamer into the cup causing Marshal to drown and die from his burns. The creamer is shaped into Marshal's head. Tom Nook takes a smaller cup and takes a scoop from the coffee, drinking it.  
Murderer: Marshal, the Ultimate Barista  
Execution: Extra Cream Please!   
Bonus: Body Discovery  
Raymond and Murabito find a single box in the middle of the room. The box is knocked over and inside is the dead body of Marshal, blood leaking from his head

RAYMOND HAS BEEN FOUND GUILTY!   
TIME FOR THE PUNISHMENT!   
Marshal hangs on to Raymond as he's pulled away, pleading him not to go. Murabito pulls Marshal away trying to calm down the squirrel. Marshal loses his grip and releases Raymond, forced to watch him get pulled away.  
Raymond is placed into a chair next to a sewing machine. Tom Nook points at a drawn design on a board.  
STAY ON MODEL!: ULTIMATE FASHION DESIGNER RAYMOND'S EXECUTION  
Raymond grabs some fabric and begins to draw out the design shown on the board, cutting up the fabric and beginning to sew it together. However, his sleeve gets caught in the sewing machine. He struggled to break free, the sewing machine stabbing his arm. He hears a snap and falls back, losing his sleeve and his entire arm. He landed on a shelf where a staple gun was sitting and Raymond was stapled in the head until he died. Blood leaking from his head and missing arm.  
Murderer: Raymond, the Ultimate Fashion Designer   
Execution: Stay On Model!


	18. Unused Executions Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More unused executions

AGENT S HAS BEEN FOUND GUILTY!   
TIME FOR THE PUNISHMENT!   
Agent S stands on top of a building. She sees Kid Cat surrounded by an army of Tom Nook. Kid Cat appears to be screaming for help.  
GO KK RIDER!: ULTIMATE SUPERHERO AGENT S' EXECUTION  
Agent S jumps from the building and runs through the crowd, attacking Tom Nooks as she makes her way to her friend. A Nook was blocking the way from Kid Cat. Agent S gets ready to drop kick the Nook when suddenly Nook jumps out of the way, causing Agent S to kick Kid Cat in the face, knocking him out.  
Agent S sees what she's done and runs to her friend, holding his unconscious body as a building falls over and crushes them both. The camera zooms out to see the real Kid Cat watching the entire thing in horror.  
Murderer: Agent S, the Ultimate Superhero  
Execution: Go KK Rider!  
Bonus: Body Discovery  
Murabito finds Agent S' helmet covered in blood. The helmet less Agent S has glass shards in her head and she is on the floor.

APOLLO HAS BEEN FOUND GUILTY!   
TIME FOR THE PUNISHMENT!  
Apollo is tied to a motorcycle which is tied to a massive firework. In front of him is a track with a ramp at the end. Tom Nook is wearing an American hat and is holding up a match.  
STAR AND STRIPES: ULTIMATE MOTORCYCLIST APOLLO'S EXECUTION  
Tom Nook lights up the match and holds it close to the fuse. The firework set off and headed straight for the ramp, carrying Apollo and the Motorcycle. They go off the ramp and fly straight up into the sky. The firework then blows up, causing a short firework show. When the show ended, feathers began to rain down, along with a photo of a female eagle in an alpine dress singing on a mountain.  
Murderer: Apollo, the Ultimate Motorcyclist  
Execution: Stars and Stripes

MABEL HAS BEEN FOUND GUILTY!   
TIME FOR THE PUNISHMENT!   
Mabel opens her eyes to find herself tied to a conveyor belt. She sees her two other sisters. They were tied to a pole and their mouths were duct taped. They looked very scared to see Mabel. In front of the conveyor belt was a giant sewing machine.  
SEWN TO PERFECTION: ULTIMATE TAILOR MABEL'S EXECUTION  
Tom Nook turns on the sewing machine and the conveyor belt. Mabel's sisters freaked out as they witnessed their sister get pulled closer to the sewing machine. Mabel struggles to break free before the machine can kill her.   
She manages to free one of her arms but by then it's too late. Her sisters' muffled screams are heard as they witness their younger sister be stabbed repeatedly by a sewing machine, splitting her in half. Mabel's two halves fall off the conveyor belt and by the feet of her sisters.  
Murderer: Mabel, the Ultimate Tailor  
Execution: Sewn to Perfection

BLATHERS HAD BEEN FOUND GUILTY!   
TIME FOR THE PUNISHMENT!  
Blathers wakes up in a greenhouse. He's tied to a bench and butterflies are flying around him. Tom Nook stands in front of Blathers, holding a jar of murder hornets.  
A BUG'S LIFE: ULTIMATE CURATOR BLATHERS' EXECUTION  
Tom Nook shakes the jar and opens it, releasing the murder hornets. Blathers screams at the hornet fly directly at him, stinging him all over. Blathers faint due to his stings and Tom Nook sets the green house on fire, with Blathers inside.  
Murderer: Blathers, the Ultimate Curator.  
Execution: A Bug's Life  
Bonus: Body Discovery  
An empty jar is found near a swarm. Blathers is lying on the floor, white in the face as a butterfly lays on his dead body.


End file.
